


Allure

by Scribo_Vivere



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Gabriel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Beta Anna Milton, Beta Sam Winchester, Drinking, Fluff, M/M, Omega Castiel, SPN A/B/O Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 21:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14777633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribo_Vivere/pseuds/Scribo_Vivere
Summary: At a college party, Dean smells Castiel for the first time, and the urge to make the beautiful Omega his own is overwhelming.





	Allure

The pounding bass beat shook the entire first floor of the fraternity house as much as it did the bodies of those gathered there. Dean snaked his way through the mass of bodies, holding his whiskey aloft. He’d learned earlier that keeping your drink at chest level was a sure way to have it spill all over an unsuspecting participant. 

“Dean! Over here!”   
The unmistakable voice of his brother, able to be heard even over the music, drew Dean to a corner of the room filled with cozy chairs and soft couches. Sam was perched on the arm of one of those couches, holding the hand of a brown haired-Alpha, who was enjoying a lollipop. 

“Took you long enough to find us,” Sam grinned, and Dean rolled his eyes. 

“Have you noticed that it’s kind of jammed in here?” He stared pointedly at Sam. “Are you going to introduce me to your new friend?”

“Oh!” Sam had the sense to look sheepish. “Dean, this is Gabriel.”

Dean watched the two of them smile secretly at each other. “Anything you want to tell me, Sammy?” 

The younger Winchester flushed, but he reached up to pull down the collar of his shirt, revealing a rather large bite. Dean looked at the lollipop-sucking Alpha with a raised brow. 

“What did you do, eat him alive?” 

“Something like that,” Gabriel chuckled with a wink, and Dean wrinkled his nose. 

“Dude,  _ way _ too much info.”   
Sam laughed. “You asked.” Taking a swallow of his beer, he motioned for Dean to survey the Omegas that were attending the party. “Why don’t you go see if you can find a mate of your own?”

Dean scoffed. “Come on, Sam.You know that I’m not interested.”

A few months before, Dean’s three-year relationship with a beautiful Beta named Lisa had come to an abrupt end. Everyone in their circles had expected a marriage proposal, and truth be told, Dean was ready to make one. But it wasn’t to be, and even now that Dean knew he was not at fault--Lisa had been cheating on him constantly with another wealthy Alpha named Bartholomew--he was still smarting from the loss, and emotionally guarded.

Sam’s eyes turned sympathetic and apologetic at the same time. “I know, and I’m sorry I brought it up like that. I just want you to be happy.”

Dean smiled tightly. “I’m fine, Sam. In fact, I’m doing so well I’m going to go get another drink.”

Gabriel watched as Dean wove his way back through the crowd. “He’s certainly on his way to cirrhosis of the liver.”

Sam sighed. “He’s complicated. Losing Lisa hurt him badly. I’ve tried to explain to him that she only wanted to use him, but Dean’s not having it. I haven’t been able to get him to look at another Omega, even just to be friends with them.”

The candy-loving Alpha stood. “Well, I wish him luck, but I’ve got plans for tonight.” Salaciously, he winked at Sam.

The Omega chuckled, letting Gabriel pull him to his feet, and the two left.

***

Dean tossed back his fourth shot of the night, relishing the burn as the whiskey slid down his throat. He couldn’t help but feel a little resentful of his brother’s new happiness, and grabbed another glass, listening to the cheers of the watching Alphas surrounding him and his drinking opponent, a Beta with the last name of Ketch. With a harsh sound, Dean slammed the empty cup on the table between them and sent the British exchange student a challenging stare.

He didn’t have time to watch Ketch’s reaction before his nostrils were assailed by the most delicious scent.

Dean raised his head instantly, ignoring the jeers of the other Alphas and the smirk Ketch gave him. Sweet cinnamon and spicy clove met his senses as he inhaled deeply, and the Alpha felt his inner wolf stir wildly. There was an Omega in the room somewhere that he  _ had  _ to find.

“Excuse me,” Dean muttered, and left the group behind, nearly knocking his chair over in his haste. Pushing and shoving past Omegas, Betas, and Alphas swaying to the now-sensuous music, he ignored their mingled scents, his entire being focused on only one. He wanted to find the Omega giving off such alluring pheromones, and he wanted to find them  _ now _ .

At last, the smell grew stronger until it was overpowering, and Dean realized he was in the kitchen. A beautiful raven-haired Omega was leaning against the counter, laughing at something a tall redheaded Beta next to him had just said. His entire body shook in mirth, and Dean found himself smiling, completely enamored with the way the other creature seemed to love life. It simply radiated off him in waves.

“Can I help you?”

Dean blinked, suddenly very aware that the Omega and the Beta were staring at him, puzzled. It was the Beta who had spoken, and Dean shifted his weight to his left foot, feeling very much like a young Alpha again that was going through puberty. 

“Uh, hey,” he managed casually. “I was just…”

“Staring at my brother?” the redhead said, with a quirked brow. Dean scratched the back of his head awkwardly, and she smiled at him.

“My name is Anna,” she said, holding out a hand, and giggled as the Omega turned to her, looking scandalized. 

“We all know that everyone wants you, Castiel. Play nice.”

_ Castiel.  _ Dean had never heard a more beautiful name in his life.

Reluctantly, Castiel said, “It’s good to meet you. You’re…?”

Gods, even his voice was pure sex, sounding like honey-flavored whiskey and smoke. Dean swallowed as he felt saliva pool in his mouth, his canines itching.

“Dean Winchester.” He offered a hand, and after a moment, Castiel took it.

It was as if Dean had been hit by lightning. He wobbled slightly on his feet, and wasn’t sure if the intake of breath he heard was his own or Castiel’s. The cinnamon and clove scent intensified fourfold, and the Omega’s eyes--a mesmerizing light blue--were latched onto Dean’s, seeming to penetrate his soul. When he spoke, his voice was now a low rumble, like thunder rolling across the sky.

“Would you like a drink?”

Out of the corner of his eye, Dean saw the Beta quietly slip out of the kitchen with a grin, but he wasn’t exactly concentrating on her. His grip on the Omega’s hand tightened.

“Not really. But I can think of something else I’d enjoy.”

Castiel’s eyes darkened in arousal, the pupils dilating, and when Dean pulled him toward the stairs that led to the upper level of the house, Castiel went willingly. The Omega’s jeans were already too tight, and he could feel his slick beginning to form. Never in his life had an Alpha caused such a reaction in him, and so quickly.

Dean didn’t bother to wait until they reached the nearest bedroom before he was already ripping at Castiel’s clothes, ravenously kissing the now-panting Omega. 

“Tell me you want this,” Dean growled commandingly, his eyes flipping back and forth from their usual color to Alpha red in the semi-darkness as he manhandled Castiel up against the wall. Castiel’s head fell back against the plaster with a hollow thud, and he shifted restlessly against the Alpha’s pelvis. “Does it feel like I don’t?”

Dean groaned as he felt the evidence of Castiel’s hard-on, his forest green orbs now a pure garnet. His vanilla and leather scent permeated the entire hallway, and he shoved the Omega’s jeans and boxers down his thighs, sliding into the Omega in one fell swoop.

Castiel gave a full-body shudder, his throat working as he swallowed. Dean jacked him slowly, fondling his balls before sliding his thumb over the tip of the Omega’s cock, and Castiel moaned, rather loudly.

“Shhh,” Dean murmured roughly. “I’ve got you, sweetheart.”

“Take me,” the Omega begged, his eyes nearly black. Dean’s breath caught in his chest.

“No one else has ever made me feel this way,” Castiel continued, his slick coating the Alpha’s fingers. “I’ve found my mate in you. _ Do it _ .”

Dean dropped his head.  **“Mine,”** he snarled, and sank his fangs into Castiel’s throat.

The Omega whined desperately, his hips snapping up at the same time as Dean shoved his downward. For long moments there was only the sound of their panting and heated love making, until Castiel let out a cut-off cry and gave his essence to the Alpha, a flush spreading down his naked chest. 

Dean thrust into Castiel one last time, then spilled his seed into the willing Omega with a muffled roar, his knot locking them together.

His legs shaking, Castiel ran his fingers gently through Dean’s sweat-dampened hair, a smile gracing his expression. The Alpha nuzzled the bite mark, murmuring, “Does this mean we’re an item now?”

The Omega quietly laughed, turning his head to kiss the Alpha softly.

“What do you think?”


End file.
